Love You Thousand Times
by HyunnK.V
Summary: 'Polos sekali anak ini, tapi dia masih terlalu kecil. Tak apa, aku akan mengetes sesuatu padanya terlebih dahulu, jika cocok aku akan menggunakannya. Lagipula, ia terlihat seperti yeoja jika kukenakan wig dan dress' l HunKai, Yaoi


Love You Thousand Times

Author : HyunnieKai

Cast : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai), muncul seiring waktu.

Pair : sudah pasti HunKai, tapi Sehun belum muncul.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

WARNING : TOTALLY ABSURD, GAJE, OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPOS DLL.

.

**Story Begin!**

.

.

"Prince, saya akan meninggalkan Anda sejenak untuk membelikan es krim. Apa tak apa?"

"Pergilah, Mr. Tan"

Seorang bocah -ups- seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian berjas hitam dengan sedikit corak di bagian depan sisi samping kanan, duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi taman.

Kim Kai, anak berumur 12 tahun yang dipanggil Prince oleh pengawalnya adalah seorang anak pengusaha dengan kekayaan melimpah bak seorang Raja.

Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan yang mendunia, tidak hanya satu bahkan 8 perusahaan terbesar di genggamannya kini.

Dan Ibu tercintanya adalah seorang Actress sekaligus perancang busana yang amat sangat terkenal baik di dunia hiburan maupun di dunia fashion.

Meski dengan kekayaan melimpah, Kai bukanlah sosok yang sombong, egois, menghamburkan uang, justru ia sosok yang murah hati.

Contohnya beberapa puluh menit lalu, ia selesai menghadiri pemberian amal pada sebuah panti asuhan.

Ia yang di didik dengan penuh kasih sayang membuatnya sedikit manja, cengeng, polos dan naif.

Selain itu, ia juga terkenal dengan rupa yang manis nan tampan, juga anggun.

"Mr. Tan kenapa lama? Kai kan pengen cepat-cepat pulang dan bermain" keluh Kai, mengayunkan kedua kakinya bergantian.

Seorang yeoja yang berumur berkisar 30-an, berjalan disekitar taman dengan muka yang murung.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mencarikan yang masih 'Fresh'? Ckck... Ini akan sulit" gumam yeoja itu sesekali menendang batu kerikil didepannya menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

TUKK

"Aww... Appo~"

Hyejin menoleh, matanya membulat melihat seorang anak kecil berpakaian formal terkena tendangan kerikilnya tepat dikepala.

Tak menunggu lama, ia segera berlari menghampiri anak itu yang ternyata, Kai.

"Kau tak apa anak kecil? Maafkan aku ya?"

Kai mendongak, meski tangannya masih mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa Ahjumma, Kai baik saja kok"

Hyejin tertegun sejenak melihat anak kecil manis dihadapannya, apalagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat mewah, namun ia berusaha tak memperdulikan tentang hal itu.

Sekelebat bayangan mengenai urusannya yang membuat kepalanya pening, seketika ia tersenyum tipis melihat Kai.

"Kai? Namamu Kai kan? Umurmu berapa sayang?" tanya Hyejin, mengelus kepala Kai lembut.

"12 tahun Ahjumma" ucap Kai penuh semangat.

Hyejin tersenyum misterius, tiba-tiba ia berpura-pura limbung dan meringis kesakitan.

Dengan sengaja yeoja itu memegang tangan Kai, membuat sang pemilik tangan mengernyit bingung.

"Akh... Kepala Ahjumma sakit, bisakah kau menemani Ahjumma ke Rumah Sakit Kai?"

"Mwo? Ahjumma sakit? Kajja Ahjumma, Kai akan temenin. Rumah Sakitnya dimana Ahjumma?" ucap Kai dengan polosnya menyetujui untuk menemani sosok asing yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Hyejin berusaha berakting sebaik mungkin, agar anak kecil yang tengah ia pegang tak menyadari kebohongan yang dilakukannya.

"Didekat sini Kai"

Dengan nada dibuat serak, Kai mengangguk khawatir mendengarnya.

'Polos sekali anak ini, tapi dia masih terlalu kecil. Tak apa, aku akan mengetes sesuatu padanya terlebih dahulu, jika cocok aku akan menggunakannya. Lagipula, ia terlihat seperti yeoja jika kukenakan wig dan dress' - batin Hyejin mengamati Kai yang menarik tangannya.

"Ayo Ahjumma, bangun. Nanti tambah sakit" rengek Kai.

Hyejin mengangguk, ia dengan aktingnya berusaha berjalan dengan Kai didepannya yang menarik tangan kirinya.

Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar, setelah merasa tak ada orang ia mengeluarkan sebuah semprotan dari tasnya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu pula anak kecil berpakaian rapi itu.

"Ahjumma? Ad-..."

BRUGG

Dengan cepat Hyejin meraih tubuh Kai yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri setelah menyemprotkan obat bius yang dikeluarkannya dan segera mengangkat tubuh ringan bak kapas itu berjalan menjauh dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku Kai, tapi aku akan mempulangkanmu jika kau bukan orang yang tepat. TAKSI!"

Tepat ketika Hyejin beserta Kai masuk kedalam Taksi, Mr. Tan orang yang ditunggu Kai muncul dengan kantong plastik berisi es kris ditangannya.

"Prince? Prince Kai, Kau dimana? PRINCE!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END/?

* * *

Huwee... Maaf mengecewakan :3 Sudah beberapa minggu nggak buat ff, dan hasilnya hancur mengecewakan ya? Maaf, maklum ff Hyunnie semua mengecewakan dan 100% aneh .

Ah... Padahal nih ff untuk bagian menegangkannya udah ada tapi awalnya? Ckckck... .

Oke, RNR please?


End file.
